Dos Youkais Diferentes e Iguales
by SerenaxSesshomaru
Summary: En el Sengoku, nuestro Daiyoukai Sesshomaru, se encontrará con una Inu-Youkai... Bastante complicada y muy diferente a las demás Youkais. ¿Qué será de estos Youkais?, ¿Sesshomaru podrá aceptar los cambios en su frío corazón?, ¿La Inu-Youkai de nombre Serena, podrá resolver el acertijo de su vida?


Era una hermosa tarde en el Sengoku , un poderoso Daiyoukai esperaba a su Sirviente posado bajo la copa de un frondoso árbol.

Sus parpados ocultaban la belleza de sus ojos Ámbares, fríos y misteriosos, su cabello Plateado esparcido por sus hombros, su Estola descansaba en su Hombro Derecho, Su estoico y pacifico rostro, tenia grabadas una Hermosa Luna en Cuarto Creciente, Dos hermosas líneas Magentas en cada mejilla. Sus poderosas Garras capaz de destruir a más de 100 demonios.

A su lado una Pequeña Humana, juntaba flores, su cabello caía en Ondas por sus hombros, sus ojos irradiaban Alegría y Emoción, pues su Señor había mandado a su Sirviente a buscarle un Kimono Nuevo.

Su cabello estaba suelto, excepto por una pequeña cantidad de cabello acomodado dando al parecer un Simpático Mechón atado a una coleta, su flequillo le tapaba su frente, sus manos níveas buscaban desesperadas una Flor.

- Rin... - Dijo el Daiyoukai a su Pequeña Protegida

- ¿Sí, Señor Sesshomaru? - Contesto la Pequeña llevando sus Ojos Chocolates a los Fríos Ámbares del Daiyoukai.

- ¿Qué Buscas? - Dijo mientras la veía por el rabillo del ojo

La pequeña medito unos minutos su Respuesta y luego Dijo.

- Una flor que convine con el Kimono que el Señor Jaken Traerá - Dijo con una linda Sonrisa característica de ella.

Sesshomaru, solo cerro los ojos unos momentos , mientras su Protegida volvía a su labor de ''Encuentra la Flor Perdida'' , cuando sintió el aroma de una Inu-Youkai , igual que él.

- Rin, Quédate aquí - Dijo a la vez que se levantaba, no podía permitir que algo le ocurriera a su Protegida. Aun qué nunca lo admitiría...

- Sí Señor Sesshomaru , Rin será buena niña - Dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y un ''Buena Suerte'' , cosa que ya se le hacia costumbre de recibir al Daiyoukai.

**_- En otra parte del Bosque -_**

Una joven Inu-Youkai se encontraba sentada en una Enorme roca , viendo Nada y Algo ... Su cabello Castaño Oscuro, Casi Azabache, se movían al Compás del viento, algunos de sus cabellos eras más claros que otros.

Sus ojos eran Celestes con una Extraña Iris Azulada dándole un toque, Inocentes y Seductores.

Su vista paseó hacia una pequeña Hanyuo de cabello Castaño Claro, Ojos Rojos y unas tiernas orejitas del mismo color que su Cabello, Jugaba feliz y contenta, casi pareciera que no notara la Ausencia de su Padre y Madre

- 'Padre...' - Pensó la Oji- Celeste-Azulada , Cerrando sus hermosos ojos por unos Minutos.

Mientras recuerdos de hace varios años la Atormentaban, sin Paz ni descanso .

**_- Flash Back -_**

Una Inu-Youkai miraba la Luna, y se preguntaba ¿Estará bien mi Hermana? , mientras una Youkai la observaba.

- ¿Te as enterado? - Pregunto con algo de malicia la Youkai.

- Sí - Respondió firme y con un toqué de alegría en su voz, que fue captada rápidamente por la Youkai.

- ¿Cómo qué ''Sí''? - Dijo Histérica, pues la situación era muy desastrosa según ella - ¿Acaso no piensas Hacer nada para impedirlo? - Dijo Algo enojada ya que su Hermana no haría nada para impedir tal estupidez

- No hare nada, Y será mejor que tu tampoco lo hagas - Dijo mientras sus ojos seguían mirando la Luna, como queriendo saber si ella le daría Información y tranquilizaría su...

Instinto.

- ¡ Yo ara lo qué me Plazca ! - Grito con Furia la Youkai - ¡No puedo creerlo! , Mi Padre , ¡Nuestro Padre! - Grito aún más fuerte la ultima palabra - ¡Enredándose con una Sacerdotisa Cualquiera! , y tú , ¡Aquí sin hacer nada, eres Patética! - Grito con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de entrar en razón a la Youkai qué seguía mirando La Luna fijamente.

- Cállate, ¿Qué quieres qué haga?,¿Qué mate a esa criatura que nada tiene qué ver? ... Creo que los Celos y la Ira te a Segado... Hermana - Dijo lo ultimo con Pesar, ya que le dolía ver a su Hermana ser consumida por los celos de que su Padre, vaya a tener un Hanyou con una Sacerdotisa, Cosa qué para ella no era ningún problema , Sino una alegría.

- Claro qué no me callo, ¡Va a nacer una Asquerosa y Desvergonzada Hanyou! ¡¿Qué pensaran los demás Youkais?! - Estaba Irritada , completamente Furiosa si no tuviera tanto Auto Control, hubiera despedazado a su hermana ahí mismo.

- Me importa un Rábano lo que piensen los dem... - Iba a seguir pero un olor a Sangre

inundo sus fosas Nasales, - ' Sangre... ¡Padre! ' - Pensó a la vez que se preparaba para transformarse e ir al rescate de su Media-Hermana.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿A ayudar a esa horripilante Hanyou? - Dijo con Asco y Decepción hacia su Hermana.

- No... - La youkai al escuchar esa respuesta Sonrió, pero su Sonrisa se desvaneció al Instante al escuchar esas Palabras - Voy a Ayudar a mi Padre y Hermana - Con esas palabras se transformo en un Perro Blanco gigante.

Su Olfato la ayudo a encontrar el Lugar donde estaba su Padre y Hermana. Llego a un Castillo humano y se Sorprendió al ver todo el lugar destrozado y enmarañado. - 'Se nota que la Ama' - Y una Sonrisa Melancólica cruzo por su rostro , al ver qué dejo a su Hermana por su Padre y su Pequeña Media-Hermana .

No se distrajo más y siguió avanzando , Sus ojos rojos se cambiaron a unos Celestes-Azulados, vio a su Padre dentro de una cabaña , y a La Sacerdotisa , Madre de su Media-Hermana.

Al pensar en su Hermana se preocupo , pero su preocupación aumento al ver que la casa se Derrumbaba.

- ¡Padre! - Grito con Tristeza , su padre la Observo un minuto al Igual que la Sacerdotisa y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Cuida de Horo ... - Sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas al ver a su Padre y a la Sacerdotisa siendo aplastados por la Casa de madera... Un minuto... ¿Acaso su hermana...?

Sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente a su pequeña Hermana, hasta qué varios Demonios , Espíritus y Engendros se encaminaban a toda velocidad hacia un pequeño bulto.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, ahí estaba... La Razón de su ahora existencia. - Horo... - Susurro mientras sus lágrimas salían sin control.

A paso lento y firme, se encamino hacia su Hermana , Los Demonios y demás , al notar la presencia de la Youkai, se hicieron a un lado , creyendo qué ella mataría a la ''Asquerosa'' Hanyou.

- Horo... - Dijo un poco más fuerte al mismo tiempo que recogía a su Hermana... - Es tan frágil... - Una sonrisa Triste surco su rostro.

- Hedmaña - Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esa frase.

Sus orbes fueron dirigidas hacia la Cachorra que tenia en sus brazos , sus ojos Rojos y cabello Castaño Claro, casi Rubio con sus orejitas moviéndose de un lado a otro, Dándole un toque de ternura.

La Inu-Youkai , Sonrió al enterarse qué su pequeña Hermana era muy lista y la reconoció.

- Serás la Hanyou más bonita y fuerte de todas Horo - Dijo mientras la pequeña se reía a carcajada debido a qué la Mayor le hacia cosquillas con sus garras - Yo... te protegeré por siempre - Dijo mientras Sonreía y miraba a la pequeña que yacía dormida en sus brazos...

- Por siempre... - Susurro al viento , La Luna y Ella , fueron testigos del Amor de su Padre y Sacerdotisa hacia la pequeña Horo .

_**- Fin del Flash Back -**_

Abrió sus Orbes al sentir a su Pequeña Hermana observándola, como si la estuviera detallando.

- ¿Sucede algo Horo? - Pregunto pacíficamente a la vez que miraba a Horo , Mientras se agachaba y quedaba a su Altura.

- No Serena , es solo qué quería preguntarte algo - Dijo con voz Curiosa y una Sonrisa , típica de la Pequeña con su Hermana

- Dime, ¿Qué quieres saber Pequeña traviesa? - Dijo a la vez que acariciaba sus Orejitas y la miraba con Ternura con sus Ojos Celestes-Azulados.

- Bueno... Yo quería saber... ¡Pues como era mi Padre! - Dijo de una vez tomando por sorpresa a su Hermana Qué abrió los ojos de sobremanera, pero se repuso y con una Sonrisa le dijo

- Era muy Bueno con todos , y Amaba mucho a tu madre Horo - Dijo mientras posaba un Dedo de su mano en la Nariz de su Hermana.

- ¡Eso lo sé! - Dijo mientras fingía estar Enfadada - Solo quiero saber, como se conocieron mis Padres - Su voz tenia un toque de Melancolía , Detectada rápidamente por su hermana

-Pues... déjame Recordar...- Dijo a la vez que cerraba lo ojos y Meditaba su Respuesta.

-... ¡Ya lo recuerdo! , Nuestro Padre había ido a derrotar a un Enemigo , pero quedo algo Herido , Tu Madre era Sacerdotisa, por lo tanto lo Curó y ... Creo qué fue un Flechazo o algo así...- Explico Torpemente, pues ella en cuestiones Sentimentales no era Experta.

- Ahh... - Dijo asombrada su Hermana - Serena ... - Serena la observo , mientras su Hermana jugaba con sus dedos que tenían pequeñas Garras

- ' Pequeñas pero afiladas' - Pensó Serena mientras recordaba la vez qué su Hermana en un entrenamiento, casi le corta un Brazo.

Ante este recuerdo la Piel Nívea de Serena se contrajo a una un poco más pálida.

- ¡Serena, estas pálida! - La pequeña Horo la había visto ponerse un Poco Pálida.

- No es nada... Pero dime , ¿Qué me querías preguntar? - Dijo Astutamente tratando de Cambiar la Conversación.

- Bueno Pues... -

**_¡PUUMM, PUUMM!_**


End file.
